Come fly with me
by Writer65
Summary: Hipo ha estado mucha presión debido a su nuevo cargo como jefe, pero si hay algo que siempre puede animarlo, es un vuelo con su mejor amigo. Regalo para PESDPLVP.


**Bueno, este es un regalo para mi amiga PESDPLVP quien me pidió un fic de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón obviamente, en fin, espero que te guste:**

Las semanas habían pasado en Berk desde el ataque y la derrota de Drago Manodura, desde ese día ni él ni sus fuerzas habían vuelto a aparecer, pero Hipo estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano volvería atacar, después de todo, aún tenía un ejército de hombres y no creía que Drago se diera por vencido tan fácilmente.

Pero, como Astrid y su madre le habían estado recordando últimamente, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, y por eso querían decir, ser el jefe de Berk, Hipo había estado ejerciendo su cargo con sabiduría y determinación, y también agradecía por tener la ayuda de Patán, Patapez, Astrid, los gemelos y de su madre, porque solo, habría sucumbido ante la desesperación, la buena noticia era que por fin habían terminado de retirar todo el hielo y la mitad de las casas del pueblo ya habían sido reconstruidas, ¿Cómo lo habían hecho tan rápido? Era la costumbre, lo que bien se aprende nuca se olvida…

Así que Hipo le estaba haciendo honor a su legado familiar, a pesar de las dificultades, era un buen jefe y nadie dudaba de su potencial, pero si había algo de lo que Hipo estaba consciente, era que había descuidado mucho su relación con Chimuelo últimamente, desde la batalla con Drago y la Salvajibestia, los dos no habían vuelto a volar, ni habían tenido un minuto a solas, ya que a Hipo estaba acostumbrándose a la vida de jefe y no era nada sencillo, solo esperaba que Chimuelo no tomara esto como un signo de mal augurio, Hipo podía notar que en su mejor amigo aun había una pizca de culpa por la muerte de su padre, claro que Hipo no culpaba para nada a Chimuelo, él no había sido el asesino, pero temía que Chimuelo sintiera que él lo era, y que jamás pudiera disculparse a sí mismo, así que Hipo se moría por volver a tener un vuelo con Chimuelo, o tan siquiera un momento para poder hablar con él.

Y todo parecía que los Dioses habían respondido a sus plegarias, pues esa noche, el viento soplaba a la medida, ni muy fuerte ni muy leve, además, Astrid le estaba dando el informe del día y todo parecía en orden, por fin tendría una oportunidad de volar junto a su mejor amigo.

-Hipo, Hipo, ¿me estas escuchando?-la voz de Astrid le llego a los oídos como un zumbido.

-¿Qué? Oh sí, sí, me parece bien-respondió Hipo, aunque no sabía exactamente a que había accedido.

Astrid lo estaba mirando con seriedad, pero a la vez, con comprensión.

-Te mueres por volver ahí, ¿verdad?-pregunto Astrid.

-¿Qué? ¿Adonde?

-Ahí-Astrid señalo con su cabeza el cielo.

Hipo levanto la vista, miles de estrellas habían aparecido esa noche.

-Si-dijo Hipo bajando la vista.

Astrid sonrió y lo golpeo en el brazo.

-Ve, hoy todo salió bien, además, creo que te hace falta, en estas últimas semanas no has tomado un descanso.

-Ya sé-dijo Hipo pasándose una mano por el rostro-Además, he descuidado mucho a Chimuelo últimamente, será mejor que vaya a ver como esta, nos hace falta a los dos volar.

-Sí, se nota mucho-Astrid-Yo tomaré la guardia, no te preocupes.

Hipo miro a Astrid con mucho amor.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Se dieron un beso rápido y luego Hipo corrió hacia su casa, Astrid lo observo alejarse mientras sonreía, luego movió la cabeza hacia los lados sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Tercero, nunca cambies-dijo mientras revisaba una vez el reporte.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Hipo, Chimuelo estaba esperando afuera, sentado sobre la hierba mirando las estrellas, al igual que su jinete, extrañaba mucho los vuelos con él, y como Hipo había temido, Chimuelo no entendía porque de repente Hipo había dejado de pasar el tiempo con él, ¿sería que estaba enojado por lo de Estoico? Un escalofrió recorría todo el cuerpo de Chimuelo cada vez que pensaba en esto, no recordaba que había pasado exactamente, en un momento estaba cubriéndole la espalda a Hipo de Drago y al siguiente….

Estoico yacía en el suelo, muerto, con Hipo llorando sobre él, y con Valka y Astrid a su lado, y luego….

Hipo le había gritado.

Jamás en la vida Hipo le había levantado la voz de esa manera, lo había lastimado, Hipo, su jinete, su mejor amigo, literalmente lo estaba corriendo, tal vez Chimuelo fuera el dragón Alpha, pero si había una cosa a la que temía, era el odio de Hipo, jamás en la vida había tenido un amigo como el, y no quería perderlo, no importara que fueran de diferentes especies, un lazo más fuerte que la sangre los unía, y, mientras muchos podían ver sus prótesis como una "carga" o un defecto, ellos lo veían como algo que los unía aún más, se necesitaban el uno al otro, pero ahora, eso parecía no importarle mucho a Hipo…

Chimuelo negó con la cabeza, ¿Qué tonterías está pensando? Hipo jamás lo abandonaría, la respuesta debía ser otra, solo tendría que preguntarle, así que mientras se ponía de pie y se preparaba para ir a buscar a Hipo, vio que él ya estaba a punto de llegar a la casa, Chimuelo sonrió y corrió para reunirse con su hermano, cuando estaba cerca de él, se le lanzo encima y lo derribo en el suelo, luego, sin previo aviso u advertencia, comenzó a lamerle el rostro.

_I have a dream_

_You are there_

_High above the clouds somewhere_

_Rain is falling from the sky_

_But it never touches you_

_You're way up high_

-¡Ah!-grito Hipo riendo-¡Chimuelo, sabes que eso no se quita!

Hipo le lanzaba golpes a Chimuelo pero este los esquivaba y continuaba lamiéndolo, de vez en cuando, el dragón aprovechada para darle un golpe al humano, estuvieron así por un largo rato, hasta que Chimuelo se aburrió y dejo ir a Hipo, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

_No more worries_

_No more fears_

_You have made them disappear_

_Sadness tried to steal the show_

_But now it feels like many years ago_

-Gracias amigo-Hipo, le rasco la cabeza a Chimuelo y luego en la nuca, las escamas de Chimuelo salieron y entraron, salieron y entraron, Hipo se rio al ver la cara de su dragón, luego comenzó hacerle cosquillas y Chimuelo cayó al suelo boca arriba para que Hipo pudiera hacerle cosquillas en su estómago, y así lo hizo.

_And I_

_I will be with you every step (Hey! Hey!)_

_Tonight_

_I found a friend in you_

_And I'll keep you close forever_

Cuando hubo terminado, Chimuelo se puso de nuevo en cuatro patas y lo miro sonriendo.

-Ahora, ¿listo para otro vuelo amigo?

Chimuelo asintió con la cabeza, Hipo se subió en él, se acomodó y cuando estuvieron listos, miraron hacia el cielo.

-Listo-Hipo, Chimuelo extendió sus alas-¡Vamos!

_Come fly with me (oh-oh oh-oh)_

_Into a fantasy (oh-oh oh-oh)_

_Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be_

_Come fly with me_

Y salieron disparados como el rayo, lo primero que hicieron fue darle una vuelta completa a Berk, a pesar de haberlo hecho millones de veces, a Hipo le encantaba ver su aldea de noche, desde un dragón, las cosas se veían más hermosas de lo que eran, un sentimiento que había compartido no solo con Chimuelo, sino también con Astrid y con su papa, al recordarlo, sintió una punzada de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió bien por tener un recuerdo lindo de su padre, luego, mientras volaban sobre el mar, Chimuelo inclino su cuerpo, una de sus alas rasgaba la superficie del agua, sacando un chorro mientras pasaba, luego Chimuelo se incorporó y comenzó a elevarse, la sensación, era una bendición para ambos, el aire golpeándolos en el rostro, la luna y las estrellas observándolos, iluminándolos, y ningún muro o pared que los detuviera, era, hermoso, se sentían…

Libres.

Hipo no pudo contenerlo y levanto los brazos al cielo.

-¡Sí!-grito con todas las fuerzas que tenía, Chimuelo, que empezaba a sentirse nostálgico, sonrió y disparo su rayo, lo cual provoco que se formara un arco de fuego, pocos metros delante de ellos-Oh no.

"_Elegí la noche perfecta para no traer casco"_ pensó Hipo mientras se acercaban más al aro.

_We can fly all day long_

_Show me the world_

_Sing me a song_

_Tell me what the future holds_

_You and me will paint it all in gold!_

El pelo de Hipo olía a quemado y su cara estaba llena de ceniza, Chimuelo se rió pero luego comenzó a descender, hasta que estuvieron al nivel del mar, entonces Chimuelo se sumergió, salió, se sumergió, y repitió el mismo procedimiento varias veces.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien!-dijo Hipo-¡Estoy limpio!

Pero Chimuelo no había tenido suficiente, comenzó a elevarse de nuevo y comenzó a dar vueltas, Hipo se sujetó con más fuerzas y grito de la emoción.

-¡Wohoooooo!

_And I_

_I will believe your every word (Hey! Hey!)_

_'Cause I_

_I have a friend in you_

_We'll always stay together_

_Come fly with me (oh-oh oh-oh)_

_Into a fantasy (oh-oh oh-oh)_

_Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be_

_Come fly with me_

Cuando llegaron a un punto muy alto, Chimuelo se puso de espaldas y se dejó caer, hasta que estuvieron a punto de golpear con el océano, Chimuelo abrió de nuevo las alas y comenzaron a volar de nuevo hacia el horizonte.

_(Hey!)_

_And I_

_I will be with you every step_

_Tonight_

_I found a friend in you_

_And I keep you close forever_

Se habían detenido a descansar en una columna de roca, como la que Chimuelo había destruido para salvar a Hipo, estaban sentados lado a lado.

-Extrañaba mucho esto.

"_Si, yo también"_

Hipo sonrió y golpeo a Chimuelo en el brazo, el Furia Nocturna le devolvió el golpe y lo derribo.

-Muy bien, muy bien, tu ganas-dijo Hipo riendo, el Furia Nocturna le dio una lamida en la mejilla por ser un "buen chico"-¡Oye!

Chimuelo se rio y luego continuaron viendo más allá.

-Sabes-Hipo-No sé qué nos depare el futuro, pero si se una cosa, mientras te tenga a mi lado, no habrá nadie que nos pueda detener, juntos, somos invencibles.

Chimuelo no respondió, pero su mirada lo decía todo, estaba de acuerdo con Hipo, cada vez que el humano lo veía a los ojos, sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo que él, Chimuelo volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez era una sonrisa más seria, una sonrisa que decía _"Siempre podrás contar conmigo"_

Hipo sonrió y se subió de nuevo en Chimuelo.

-Juntos, podemos hacer lo que sea.

Chimuelo asintió con la cabeza y retomaron su vuelo, volaron toda la noche, y fue la mejor noche de sus vidas, aunque ambos tuvieron que pagar el precio en la mañana.

_Come fly with me_

_Into a fantasy_

_Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be_

_Come fly with me_

_Come fly with me (oh-oh oh-oh)_

_Into a fantasy (oh-oh oh-oh)_

_Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be_

_Come fly with me_

_Hey!_


End file.
